Pistol Gets Grounded for Two Weeks
In the living room, Pistol Pete was sitting on the couch. Her father King Malcolm was very angry at her because she got suspended from Giggle n' Grow Preschool for three days. "Pistol, how dare you get suspended from preschool for three days?" Malcolm scolded, wagging his finger at her. Pistol glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Ben Flaherty kept throwing his mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said Malcolm. "Who cares?" said Pistol. "That's it," shouted Malcolm. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Pistol snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Malcolm warned. But Pistol didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Malcolm. "No!" Pistol yelled, "I hate you!" Malcolm was now furious! "Pistol Sarah Jane Pete Comeau, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot play with your friends at the park!" It was George Geef Jr.'s turn to be mad at his sister. "Pistol, listen to your dad!" he said, wagging his finger at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from preschool for three days!" "GJ, why do you always have to be so bossy?" Pistol snapped angrily. "I'm getting Tigress right now!" And he ran off to get Tigress. Tigress angrily ran downstairs to the living room. "Pistol, I heard you got suspended from Giggle n' Grow Preschool for three days for giving Ben Flaherty a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no South Park, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Pistol became very angry. She glared angrily at Malcolm, George Geef Jr., and Tigress and told them, "You guys are as evil as the ringmaster!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears, where her real parents, Pete Pete and Peg Pete, her Real brother, Pete Junior "PJ" Pete, and her pet dog, Chainsaw, are waiting for her. Category:Grounded Stuff